greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Weißt du noch, wie es war?
Weißt du noch, wie es war? ist die zweite Episode der neunten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Was geschah nach dem verheerenden Flugzeugabsturz? Meredith wacht nach der Rettung in einem nahegelegenen Krankenhaus auf und ruft nach Lexie. Dann betritt Bailey mit Zola das Zimmer und Meredith wird ruhiger. Als sie später wieder zu Hause sind, berichtet sie Derek, dass sie sich nicht mehr vorstellen kann, nach Harvard zu gehen. Dieser sieht das aber anders. Er möchte unbedingt nach Boston gehen und Seattle hinter sich lassen. Auch Alex stimmt später zu und sagt, dass sie Harvard nicht sausen lassen sollte. Er selbst hat seinen Job am Hopkins auch nur aufgeschoben, bis es Arizona besser geht. Meredith ist überzeugt, dass alles wieder gut wird. Derek muss mehrfach operiert werden, um seine Hand zu retten. Der zuständige Chirurg Dr. Schacter erklärt ihm, dass er bei gutem Verlauf 80% der Funktion der Hand erhalten könnte. Derek ist anfangs zufrieden. Er möchte unterrichten und ist froh, den Absturz überhaupt überlebt zu haben. Doch als die Neurochirurgin Dr. Ramsey ihn wegen eines schwierigen Tumors konsultiert und dann auch noch die OP verhaut, fühlt sich Derek schlecht, weil er selbst den Patienten gerettet hätte. Callie berichtet später, dass sie selbst bei seiner Hand lieber eine Nerventransplantation vornehmen würde. Aber da Dr. Schacter der Beste sei, habe er dies sicher auch in Erwägung gezogen und sich dagegen entschieden. Derek möchte aber unbedingt wieder operieren und sagt Callie, dass er möchte, dass sie die Nerventransplantation durchführt, denn obwohl die OP riskanter ist, kann bei einem Erfolg 100% der Funktion zurückgewonnen werden. Callie ist einverstanden und operiert Derek später. Mitten in die OP platzt jedoch Alex und sagt, dass mit Arizona etwas nicht stimmt. Cristina ist nach der Rettung unfähig zu sprechen und schlägt um sich, wenn jemand sie untersuchen möchte. Erst Owen gelingt es, sie zu beruhigen. Auch später im Seattle Grace liegt Cristina nur im Krankenbett und redet kein Wort, obwohl Meredith sie anfleht, etwas zu sagen. Erst als sie entlassen wurde und mit Owen zu Hause ist, kann sie sich aus ihrer Starre lösen und berichtet vom Überlebenskampf in der Wildnis. Später packt sie ihre Sachen ins Auto, um nach Minnesota aufzubrechen. Meredith will sie überzeugen, hier zu bleiben, aber Cristina meint, dass alle besser weg von dieser Stadt gehen sollten, weil hier so schreckliche Dinge passieren und viele geliebte Menschen gestorben sind. Nachdem Meredith Cristina vorwirft, dass weder sie selbst, noch Owen ihre Seelenverwandten sind und sie sich schon immer selbst am nächsten war, gehen die beiden im Streit auseinander. Mark bekommt in Seattle Besuch von Julia, die ihm sagt, dass sie ihn liebt. Er entgegnet, dass er Lexie liebt und beendet sie Beziehung. Da sein Zustand immer noch kritisch ist, wacht Callie an seinem Bett. Derek überzeugt sie, eine Pause zu machen und schlafen zu gehen. Kurz darauf geht es Mark wieder richtig gut, worüber alle sehr froh sind. Nur Webber deutet die Lage richtig und sieht, dass dies ein Energieschub ist, den sterbende Menschen kurz vor ihrem Tod erleben. Jackson macht sich auf den Weg, um Sofia zu holen, und begegnet April, die ihm sagt, dass sie gleich nach Hause fliegen wird, weil sie gefeuert wurde. Jackson bittet sie, in der Bar auf ihn zu warten. Noch bevor Jackson mit Sofia zurück ist, verschlechtert sich Marks Zustand und er versteht, dass Webbers Sorgen berechtigt waren. Sie gehen gemeinsam das Formular für lebenserhaltende Maßnahmen durch und Mark entscheidet, dass die Maschinen nach 30 Tagen abgestellt werden sollen, wenn keine Zeichen der Besserung erkennbar ist. Webber muss mit ansehen, wie Mark ins Koma fällt. Als Jackson mit Sofia eintrifft, ist Mark bereits bewusstlos. Arizonas Bein hat eine schwere Infektion. Die Ärztin in Boise wollte es am liebsten gleich amputieren. Doch Arizona war strikt dagegen und wollte sich nicht von "Hinterwäldlerärzten" behandeln lassen. Zurück in Seattle kümmert Callie sich um das Bein, als Alex den Raum betritt und sich bei Arizona entschuldigt. Diese nimmt die Entschuldigung aber nicht an, sondern ist wütend auf Alex und gibt ihm die Schuld an ihrer Situation. Sie ringt Callie das Versprechen ab, ihr das Bein nicht zu amputieren. Als Dereks OP beginnt, geht Alex erneut zu Arizona, um sich von ihr zu verabschieden, da er ans Hopkins gehen wird. Plötzlich kollabiert Arizona und ihr Zustand verschlechtert sich. Alex rennt in den OP und erklärt Callie die Lage. Diese begreift, dass die Komlpikationen durch das Bein verursacht werden und gibt Alex den Auftrag, es zu amputieren. Sie selbst fährt mit der OP an Dereks Hand fort. Meredith stürmt in den OP und bietet ihre Hilfe an, doch Callie hat alles unter Kontrolle. Meredith geht wieder auf die Galerie und hinterlässt eine Nachricht auf Cristinas Mailbox. Sie sagt ihr, dass sie mit allem Recht hatte und dass es gut war, wegzugehen. Aber sie selbst möchte bleiben und das alles positiv sehen. Alex macht den ersten Schnitt bei Arizonas Beinamputation. Jackson kommt in die Bar und muss feststellen, dass er zu spät ist, weil April bereits im Flugzeug sitzt. Derek und Arizona wachen später nach ihren Operationen auf, während Meredith neben Zola wach wird. In Minnesota hört Cristina Merediths Nachricht ab und sagt ihr, dass sie ihre Seelenverwandte ist und immer bleiben wird. Musik *'All I Want' von Kodaline Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Remember the Time ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Michael Jackson. Cast Hauptcast *Ellen Pompeo als Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez als Callie Torres *Eric Dane als Mark Sloan *Kevin McKidd als Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew als April Kepner *Jesse Williams als Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey als Derek Shepherd Gastcast *Adina Porter als Dr. Ramsey *Gaius Charles als Shane Ross *Tina Majorino als Heather Brooks *Jim Turner als Dr. Schacter *Elizabeth Tobias als Boise Chief Trivia *Die Episode zeigt die Geschehnisse zwischen den Folgen Der Flug und Der 30. Tag. *Alex amputiert Arizonas Bein. *Dies ist die letzte Episode, in der Eric Dane als Mark Sloan zu sehen ist. *Jo Wilson kommt in der Episode nicht vor. *Die Episode erzählt nacheinander und in dieser Reihenfolge, was mit Meredith, Derek, Cristina, Mark und Arizona passiert ist. In den letzten fünf Minuten kommen all ihre Geschichten zusammen. *Bailey sagt Webber, dass sie Angst hätte, auf einer tropischen Insel abzustürzen und von einem Eisbären gefressen zu werden. Das ist ein klarer Hinweis auf die Fernsehserie 'Lost'. Webber versteht das nicht und Bailey sagt ihm, er solle mehr fernsehen. Intro Als Kind besaß ich so ein Memory. Die Karten liegen umgedreht in mehreren Reihen, auf jeder Karte ein Bild, man dreht eine Karte um, guckt sie an und dreht sie wieder um. Dann muss man sich daran erinnern, wo die dazugehörige Karte gelegen hat. Manchmal hat man keine Ahnung. Und manchmal deckt ein anderer die Karte auf, die man unbedingt braucht. Die Karte liegen vermeintlich völlig ungeordnet nebeneinander, aber je mehr man nach und nach aufdeckt und sich ansieht, desto mehr bekommt man ein Gefühl dafür, wie alles zusammen passt. Outro Merediths Nachricht auf Cristinas Mailbox: Hey, also ich hab nicht angerufen, weil du auch nicht angerufen hast. Also, du hattest Recht, und zwar mit allem. Du hattest Recht. Hier ist ein Ort, an dem furchtbare Dinge passieren. Es war richtig von dir zu gehen, so entgehst du wahrscheinlich einer Katastrophe, weißt du. Aber ich, ich bin hier praktisch aufgewachsen und du hast Recht, das hat Wunden hinterlassen. Wunden, die wahrscheinlich nie wieder verheilen. Ich erinnere mich an so viele Menschen. Menschen, die ich für immer verloren habe. Aber ich hab auch noch viele andere Erinnerungen. Hier hab ich mich verliebt. Hier hab ich eine Familie gegründet. Hier wurde ich zu einer Ärztin ausgebildet. Hier hab ich gelernt, Verantwortung für das Leben anderer zu übernehmen, und hier hab ich dich kennengelernt. Das heißt dieser Ort hat mir mindestens genauso viel gegeben, wie genommen, das heißt ich lebe hier und überlebe hier. Kommt nur darauf an, wie man es betrachtet. Und ich hab mich dafür entschieden, es positiv zu sehen und du wirst für immer in meinem Herzen sein. Hoffe es geht dir gut. Bis dann. Cristina ruft Meredith zurück: Du vervollständigst mich. Du wirst immer meine Seelenverwandte sein. Zitate *Mark (zu Jackson): Ich möchte, dass Sie mir jetzt was versprechen, ja? Wenn Sie jemanden lieben, dann sagen Sie's ihm. Auch wenn Sie Angst davor haben, dass Sie das Falsche tun. Auch wenn Sie Angst vor den Komplikationen haben. Sogar auch wenn Sie das Gefühl haben, dass Ihr Leben danach völlig aus dem Ruder läuft. Sie sagen es. Sie sagen es laut! Sie sagen es und sehen dann weiter. *Mark: Sagen Sie Callie nichts, die OP von Derek fängt gleich an. *Webber: Okay. *Mark: Ich will nicht, dass Derek sich vor der OP aufregt, also sagen Sie ihm auch nichts. *Webber: Die beiden würden die OP sofort verschieben, da bin ich mir sicher. *Mark: Sie sagen auf keinen Fall was! Diese OP ist sehr wichtig für Derek. Er muss bald wieder arbeiten. Niemand hat bessere Hände als er, abgesehen von Callie. Betrachten Sie mal ihre Hände. Sie sind wunderschön. Sofia hat ihre Hände geerbt. Ach Callie... Sie weiß immer noch nicht, wie gut sie wirklich ist. Was würd ich drum geben, wenn sie sich nur einmal durch meine Augen sehen könnte. Was red ich da nur? Kommt das vom Energieschub? *Webber: Mark, Ihr Herz spricht. Das sind Ihre tiefsten Gedanken. Reden Sie weiter. Ich bleib bei Ihnen und hör zu. en:Remember the Time Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 9 Episode